Dimensional Misadventures of Etherias: Marvel Universe Edition
by Exiakaiser
Summary: After accidentally setting the Dimension Drive, Kurogane Reppuu finds himself in the Marvel Universe, a world parallel to his own. First a 'Guest' of the Agents of SHIELD, then a temporary member of the Avengers, can the Wild Star Knight help to defeat the villainous 'Metal Skull' and his many forces, all while not trying the slap someone?
1. 1- Brave New World

Exiakaiser: Welcome to the first of the Dimensional Misadventures of Etherias, _Wild Star Knight Etherias in the Marvel Universe_. Originally, it was just gonna involve Coulson and the cast of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but I decided to raise the scope of the story to include the Avengers and even the Villains of the Marvel Universe in a new way. In this story, Kurogane is the 'Guest' of both S.H.I.E.L.D, and the Avengers.

Starting in this story, every 5 episodes, Kurogane will experience a different event that sends him into another universe. His battles set the stage for later stories involving the Star Knight Interdimensional Patrol, the second generation of SKIP.

Now, let me explain why I chose the Metal Hero Franchise over the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai series to base Etherias off of. It's mostly because, to me, the Metal Heroes were, when they were from Earth, the Everyman of the Hero world. In this case, anyone can be a hero, as long as you work hard and do the right thing.

However, we are now out of time, so, let's get this party started.

DISCLAIMER: I only own the Original Characters used in this series only. Agent Coulson and the other cast members are owned by Marvel Studios, ABC, Buena Vista Entertainment, and Disney. The Metal Heroes used in this series are all copyright Toei Productions.

-Recently-

Kurogane was by himself, sitting in front of the main control panel, and thinking about all the fighting he had done. He then slammed his fists into the console, not knowing that the shock from the slam sent an electrical signal through the panel to a strange device. "DIMENSION DRIVE ENGAGED," said the Galawin's Computer.

-Meanwhile-

Marianna, and Retsu were getting some food to celebrate the decisive victory against DARK, when they saw the Galawin just disappear. No trace of it was found. The pair would then search for another 2 days.

-Meanwhile-

-Earth 616-

-Middle of the New Mexico Desert-

A black sedan stopped on top of a cliff, overlooking a large expanse of desert. A lone figure stepped out, wearing a nice black suit. Agent Phillip Coulson overlooked the area and then pulled out a phone and said, "Get a team here. We have a possible 084. Let's get to work."

-Now-

"Will you please state your name," asked Agent Coulson. The strange figure sat there in front of him, his hands cuffed to the metal table.

"Kurogane Reppuu," said the figure, "SKIP Special Operative, Terra Sector. Serial Number- V-825-22785-0000."

"What are you doing here," asked Agent Coulson.

"Kurogane Reppuu," said the figure, "SKIP Special Operative, Terra Sector. Serial Number- V-825-22785-0000."

"What is your purpose here on Earth," asked Coulson.

"Kurogane Reppuu," said the figure, "SKIP Special Operative, Terra Sector. Serial Number- V-825-22785-0000."

"Look," said Coulson, getting annoyed, "I am trying to help you figure out why you are here. Could you at least give me something besides, Name, Organization, and Serial Number? You are sounding like a broken record."

"I cannot tell you any more than that," said Kurogane, "Because to do so would be an infraction of SKIP Article 8 Sub-Clause A, Paragraph 7- "Concerning capture and interrogation at the hands of unknown groups."

"At least I got more than a single sentence out of you," said Coulson.

"Then I propose a simple exchange of information," said Kurogane, "If I were to tell you what I am here for, You have to help me out."

"Then tell us what SKIP is first," requested Coulson.

"SKIP," said Kurogane, "Stands for Star Knight Intergalactic Patrol. Essentially, I do the same thing as the law enforcement agencies of this world, only we work on protecting you from bigger threats, like Alien Invaders, Mad Gods, and even Threats to your existence. That way, you can go about your simple lives, unaware of the bigger threat."

"And I'm guessing you have yet to see this," said Coulson, revealing a Chitauri Helmet.

"Correct," said Kurogane, "But if you were to ask me, it looks like Vorali's space helmet. But I am guessing you have yet to see one, or you would be throwing me off your craft. How high are we, about 2 miles in the air?" He said this as he pressed a few things into his wristband. "And from the amount of turns we have made, I say we are heading to your secret base."

"That's correct," said Coulson. "And you seem to be typing into your band there. What are you sending a message to your SKIP friends?"

"I am not from this version of Earth," said Kurogane, "If anything, It's my ship that would get the message first and foremost. All I did was switch Gallawin to Inconspicuous Mode. In this form, it becomes an outcropping designed like a part of ther landscape."

"I see," said Coulson. "And why would you do that? Planning an invasion?"

Kurogane said nothing for a second, "You know what," said Kurogane, "For being a jerk and sassing a fellow officer of peace and enforcement, you are gonna see what it can do. Galawin, Ascend to lunar orbit, park in the dark side of the moon, and await my signal."

-New Mexico Desert-

150 miles from any observers

Gallawin all of a sudden, launched into space. Local space-based radar picked it up for a while, before it disappeared behind the moon.

-Meanwhile-

"Impressed," said Kurogane, "The Gallawin is specially designed to receive signals from my wrist band-based devices, allowing me to send voice commands to it and get an immediate response. Now, before we talk further, how about giving me a chance here? I won't attack a fellow defender of the planet Earth."

Etherias And the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Episode 1

Brave new World!

Kurogane massaged his wrists and said, "You know, you didn't have to use the cuffs to restrain me. I was unconscious for the most of it."

"Our apologies," said Coulson, "But we had to be sure. A few years ago, a mad God from Asgard attacked with a race of aliens. I nearly died."

"Got better, I'm sure," said Kurogane, "No hard feelings. However, It would help if I had some leeway to assist for as long as I am here."

"You are gonna need your gear," said Coulson, certain that this brand new person was on the side of the Angels. "It's downstairs."

Kurogane thought for a second and then said, "Oh no, no, no, no!" He then rushed to the stairwell.

"What's got him pulling his hair," asked Skye, confused. As she was walking up the steps, she accidentally ran across Kurogane, who was running down them.

"Probably afraid that his weapons and tech were being torn apart," said Coulson, "I would."

-In the lab-

"Thank God," said Kurogane, grabbing his braces and placing them on his wrists. "They didn't take them apart."

"Be glad," said Fitz, "If we had gotten authorization, they would be in a million pieces by now."

"And this plane would be vapor," said Kurogane, "They are designed to self-destruct, should they be tampered with in any way. The explosion would destroy all the data, and the person responsible for it, along with any vessel they were traveling in."

"Sounds kinda dangerous," said Fitz, stepping back.

"But," said Kurogane, "Just to make sure, I gotta test it out. Need to borrow the vehicle bay for a second."

Kurogane stepped into the vehicle bay of the massive plane. "Fingers crossed," he then said. Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace.

All of a sudden, a beam of light struck him, and the armor seemed to coalesce onto him. It was gold with silver accents, and lots of strange tech on the chest. He then swung his arms in practice combat strikes.

 _Etherias' Wild Star Change process takes 0.005 milliseconds to occur. Let's see the Wild Star Change Process again._

 _Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace._

 _Meanwhile, in high orbit, the Galawin's orbit reached its zenith in line with the sun. With the top of the craft, it collected energy and converted it into solar power for the Nano-Cells that made up the armor. It then fired the particles at Kurogane, which began to coalesce into armor plates as a particle beam._

"Knight of Justice," said Etherias, "My mission is to bring fiends like you to justice. My blade is for the people. Wild Star Knight Etherias, Battle ready!"

"Looks like it worked perfectly," said Simmons, clapping.

"True," said Kurogane, still in armor form, "But the real test will have to be in the field. Find me a problem situation brewing."

"We got one," said Coulson, "And its right up your alley. A strange alien lifeform is attacking people in the New Mexico Desert. Take it down, but capture it alive."

"Will try," said Etherias, "But no promises."

-3 hours later-

The Avengers arrived on the scene a little too late this time. "Dammit," said Captain America, "It looks like, whatever was here is gone now."

"Friday," said Iron Man, asked to assist on this one mission, "Scan the area. Find traces of any residual radiation."

After a few minutes, Stark had an answer. "Hmmm," he said, "Looks like our mysterious friend had a run-in with a being made of either Tachyon Particles, or he was not from this universe."

"How is that possible," asked Hawkeye, "People can't just travel between universes."

"I am guessing he did," said Captain America, pointing towards a strange figure lying on the ground. "Whoever he is, it looks like he is just tired. We better take him in and get some answers."

-3 hours later-

-Avengers Building-

-Upstate New York-

"Looks like he's regaining conciousness," said the Medic. Kurogane woke up, feeling drained, like he had been kicked in the gut a few times. "Easy there, pal," said the Medic, "You have been out for 3 hours."

"Where am I," asked Kurogane, "And why do I get the feeling I am in cuffs again…Oh. Well that explains it."

The Medic then contacted the Avengers, who came in. "So," said Captain America, "You are finally up. Care to explain why you were in the desert fighting?"

"How about you take these cuffs, off, sir," said Kurogane, "Because you are holding an intergalactic police offer in custody."

"Wait," said Hawkeye, "You look human. Are you from Asgard, or just passing through?"

"Clint Barton," said Kurogane, "I thought you were smarter than that."

"How do you know my name," asked Hawkeye.

"I come from a parallel Earth to yours," explained Kurogane, "One that is at least 50 years ahead of you. In my world, we all know your names."

"And we should take the cuffs off why," said Tony Stark.

All of a sudden, as if by instinct, Kurogane walked over to Stark and slapped him. It wasn't a love tap, nor was it a punch. It was a full palm, fingers spread for maximum damage, pimp slap. There were no thoughts going through Kurogane's head other than, "SLAP STARK!"

It took Tony Stark a full 2 minutes to recover from the suddenness of the slap. "OW," said Stark, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"That was for something that will happen in your near future," said Kurogane.

"Yep," said Hawkeye, "I like this guy."

"STAND DOWN," said Captain America, "Explain why you slapped Stark."

"Sure," said Kurogane, "But first…" He then just seemed to disappear for a second, appearing right in front of Captain Ameica.

The slap came from out of nowhere, connecting with Rogers' face with no warning, and with a loud sound. "My debt is paid," said Kurogane. "I will now explain. You all may want to sit down. And I DO MEAN ALL OF YOU! THAT MEANS YOU TOO, SCOTT LANG!"

After the rest of the Avengers finally calmed down, Kurogane explained, "I come from a different universe. You may think that is a dumb joke, but its true. There is a multiverse out there, and our worlds are only two in the span of it. In my world, its AD 2064, and mankind is under constant attack from an alien organization called DARK, a crime syndicate that plungers and pillages entire worlds before destroying them. I represent an interstellar police organization that recruited me at the age of 18. I was trained for 5 years, and sent to protect my world from DARK.

"After my first skirmish and victory, I decided to make sure the rest of the DAMN WORLD was safe, by doing a patrol in my Cruiser, the Galawin. However, after only 12 minutes in American Airspace, I get shot down, and arrested. ALL BECAUSE I DIDN'T WILLINGLY REGISTER MY POWERS WITH THE AMERICAN GOVERNMENT AGENCIES! I WORK FOR A GALACTIC GOVERNMANT AGENCY, AND YOU WANTED ME TO WORK FOR THE AMERICANS! N YOU REALIZE JUST HOW STUPID THAT SOUNDS?"

"So you were arrested because you were not a registered superhuman," said Stark, "And how is that my fault?"

"You were the one who created the law enforcement drones," explained Kurogane, "And they were the ones that shot down Galawin. I spent one month trying to get out of prison, so that I could get back to work. And when you finally let me out, I told your future self, 'Should I ever meet you and Rogers again, I will slap the both of you. Doesn't matter if you are older, or younger. I will pimp slap you with fingers spread out all the way!'"

"Well," said Stark, "That does explain the slap."

"But that still doesn't explain why you are here," said Barton, "Or what you really are."

"I'm just like you, Barton," said Kurogane, "Just working for a 'Higher' order. You go about your lives and worldly squabbles because we keep you safe most of the time. That is our job, and we do it well, most of the time without thanks or reward. As to why I am here…Let's just say I accidentally activated a Dimensional Breach Drive that allowed me to travel between universes."

However, before there could be a response, the alarms went off. "Looks like trouble follows you wherever you go," said Rogers. "You got a suit?"

"Get me out of these cuffs," said Kurogane, raising his arms, "And I will suit up."

-20 minutes later-

-New Mexico Desert-

"And what are we looking for out here, exactly," asked Stark. Captain America and the group decided to split up into 2 groups. Kurogane would work with Stark and Rhodes to find out what went on in the desert, and Cap would respond to the strange event with Scott and Barton. Kurogane was kneeling on the ground, scanning for something he had missed.

"Well," said Kurogane, "Someone tried to interfere in my battle, shooting me with a red energy beam. When he tried to leave, I managed to graze him with a slash from my blade. Figured the blood is already absorbed by the sand, but if I can just find the place…There."

"And what are you expecting to find out here," asked Rhodes, confused, "The identity of the culprit?"

"SKIP Technology is the greatest in the Galaxy," explained Kurogane, typing into his arm-band computer, "They were able to develop everything from a hyperspace-enabled battle cruiser that can change into a giant robot, a sword that can emit energy in the form of a plasma shockwave, and a supercomputer that can fit onto your arm, and features a full-body reconstruction program." He then said, "Looks like everything is ready. Let's get a look at our friend, so to speak."

All of a sudden, a man-sized hologram appeared in front of the two. It looked like a man in Iron Man Armor, if the man was Captain America. "That can't be right," said Stark, "Are you sure that tech doesn't have problems?"

"You of all people," said Kurogane, smacking the thing, "The parameters are correct. However, according to the files on Captain America, he wasn't the only Super Soldier created. There was one other. But that doesn't make any sense. The files said that the Cube vaporized him."

"The Cube," said Stark, "You mean the Tessaract?"

"So that is what you call it here," said Kurogane, "It had many names, Cosmic Cube, Blue Fire, the Space Infinity Gem, you name it.. I could only guess it warped him into another world."

"Interesting skills of deduction," said a voice. Stark was the first to respond, only to get blasted about 30 meters. Kurogane crouched and pulled out his blaster, and fired 2 rounds…

…Only for each shot to get deflected. "Impossible," said Kurogane, "Those are Pulse Plasma blasts. To deflect them, you got to have at least level 10 shielding."

That was when he recognized the Armor. "Or be wearing the Strike War Suit SKIP Made for large-scale battles. However, the suits were scrapped for being cumbersome, hard to wear, and required immense strength to wear and move in."

"Interesting," said the wearer, removing the helmet.

"I see," said Kurogane, "To think that if Captain America could survive being frozen in ice, The Red Skull could survive the frozen vastness of space. Truly impressive, but now I am angry. You are using stolen technology from outer space, not once, but twice. First, the Tessaract, then the Strike War Suit."

"Okay," said Rhodes, "So this guy is wearing alien tech. Can I shoot him?"

"Not if I shoot you first," said the Red Skull, firing a beam from his hand. It was non-lethal, like all SKIP-tech concussion beams, but it would hurt in the morning. And it had enough kick to knock Rhodes into the air for 10 seconds, and 30 meters. "It seems that you are all that stands in my way, little man.

"Don't count me out just yet," said Kurogane, smiling, "You aren't the only one with that kind of power."

The Red Skull looked confused, saying nothing.

Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace.

All of a sudden, a beam of light struck him, and the armor seemed to coalesce onto him. It was gold with silver accents, and lots of strange tech on the chest. He then swung his arms in practice combat strikes.

 _Etherias' Wild Star Change process takes 0.005 milliseconds to occur. Let's see the Wild Star Change Process again._

 _Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace._

 _Meanwhile, in high orbit, the Galawin's orbit reached its zenith in line with the sun. With the top of the craft, it collected energy and converted it into solar power for the Nano-Cells that made up the armor. It then fired the particles at Kurogane, which began to coalesce into armor plates as a particle beam._

"Knight of Justice," said Etherias, "My mission is to bring fiends like you to justice. My blade is for the people. Wild Star Knight Etherias, Battle ready!"

"Here's the funny thing," said Etherias, "Your War Suit was developed 50 years before the Nano-Cell Technology was even discovered. My technology and power is roughly about even with that War suit, but focused on being able to slice through it."

Red Skull then fired a red pulse beam from the hands. Etherias was able to dodge it and retort. Kurogane raised his right arm to face forward and placed his left arm perpendicular to his right to act as a brace. He then concentrated his energy into the attack. As he did this, a small sphere of energy appeared in his hand, now balled up into a fist. "EAT THIS," said Etherias, "WILD STAR BULLET!" All of a sudden, the sphere launched like it was fired from a rail gun, hitting Red Skull in the chest.

Red Skull was knocked back, but Etherias just kept pushing his advantage, running at top speed towards his opponent. When he was almost on top of him, he leapt into the air, and did a dive kick, knocking Red Skull even further back. With each attack, Kurogane applied even more pressure, forcing the Red Skull to fall further back.

Etherias then pressed a button on the deck box. This closed and locked the top of the box, flipped it around and opened another lid, revealing the weapon cards. Etherias then pulled out the card labeled 'Etherias Blade and Shield', and slid it in the Right Brace. All of a sudden, the card vanished from his left hand and a sword and shield appeared. The shield was secured in a scabbard in the shield. Etherias then pulled out the sword and said, "While you have not truly broken any SKIP Laws, you have stolen tech from an alien race. Not only that, you planned to harness alien tech-enhanced energy weapons to commit genocide. For that, you will be executed according to the rules set out by SKIP involving those responsible for conspiracy to genocide.

He then took the shield and flung it at the Red Skull, who was stunned by the hit. He then ran his hand along the blade, which seemed to charge with energy. Etherias then swung the blade a few times and charged at Schmidt, slashing him once with an attack that caused him to receive an electric shock. He then turned to face Chimera and slashed the air in front of them, calling out, "QUASAR DYNAMIC!" The slash produced a shockwave that cut through the air in front of him…

…Or it would have, if the slash was not interrupted by a yellow energy beam. "That's enough, my friend," said the Vision, who had just gotten there, "I think you have beaten him."

"Out of the way," said Kurogane, "Those that have abused power that doesn't belong to them must be punished."

"Not like this," said the Vision, getting in the way again.

"Well," said the Red Skull, "You have proven to be a most formidable adversary, so I will let you live because you are entertaining to say the least. Till we meet again, Wild Star Knight." And with that, Schmidt seemed to vanish."

"YOU IDIOT," said Kurogane at full volume. "IF HE SHOULD GET USED TO THAT ARMOR, IT COULD MEAN THE DEATH OF US ALL!"

-To Be Continued-

Next Time:

Rogers: Because the Vision got in the way of the finisher, Kurogane now has to fight to protect the world from the newly christened 'Metal Skull'. However, Why is there a kaiju rampaging in the middle of Las Vegas, yelling 'U S A' at the top of its lungs? And how will Etherias prove to be able to handle it? Find out next time:

American Kaiju!

Kurogane: Don't place everything on me, man.

Exiakaiser: The Specs for Metal Skull, as Schmidt is being called because of his new armor, are gonna be detailed in a later chapter. However, next episode, we meet the latest villain of the Avengers Idea Mechanic Series, Todd Ziller. I actually wanted to not do this character, but I am working up to the final battle being Kurogane vs the Red Skull.

Anyway, comment, review, etc.


	2. 2- American Kaiju

Exiakaiser: Welcome back. In this chapter, we introduce the next battle Kurogane fights alongside the Avengers- the battle for Las Vegas.

Funny thing, really. I only found out about the antagonist recently. No seriously, I did. Todd Ziller, aka the American Kaiju was recently made, after the latest _Secret Wars_ series, in which the Marvel Omniverse was formed. In this Mega-Multiverse, the Avengers were no longer Government Endorsed, and a Kaiju was created to use against them. Todd Ziller was a soldier exposed to everything used to try to build a Super Soldier. This includes (But is probably not excluded to) Gamma Radiation, Pym Particles, Mutant Growth Formula, and Lizard Formula, turning him into a gigantic reptilian creature with an American Flag tattooed on its chest.

I AM SERIOUS HERE! I am not kidding. And no, it doesn't breathe fire, shoot energy rays out of its mouth, or have any special attacks. It just uses its body to fight.

To that end, Kurogane is gonna have to choose whether or not to kill it.

Now, before I go into explanation, let's get started.

DISCLAIMER- Same as before…

Kurogane: You know, this world is weird. First off, I get vaulted to this world via the D-Drive, then I get arrested by a group called S.H.I.E.L.D, then questioned, then let go, then forced to fight a monster that suddenly showed up, then get captured by the Avengers of all people. Slapped Stark and Rogers, then explained the reason behind it.

And then, as if that was weird, Red Skull showed up in the middle of the Nevada Desert, and Stark, his friend Rhodes and myself go to investigate the battlefield I had jus gotten out of, and Stark and Rhodes get beaten- HARD. Red Skull had gotten his hands of some ancient SKIP Tech- a Strike War Suit.

Stark and Rhodes were KO'd by the Skull and I was forced to fight him. I was just about to deliver the final blow…when the Vision stepped in and stopped me. Can this day get any worse?

Stark: You seriously need some help, friend.

Kurogane: GYAAAAAAAH!

 _Etherias then pressed a button on the deck box. This closed and locked the top of the box, flipped it around and opened another lid, revealing the weapon cards. Etherias then pulled out the card labeled 'Etherias Blade and Shield', and slid it in the Right Brace. All of a sudden, the card vanished from his left hand and a sword and shield appeared. The shield was secured in a scabbard in the shield. Etherias then pulled out the sword and said, "While you have not truly broken any SKIP Laws, you have stolen tech from an alien race. Not only that, you planned to harness alien tech-enhanced energy weapons to commit genocide. For that, you will be executed according to the rules set out by SKIP involving those responsible for conspiracy to genocide._

 _He then took the shield and flung it at the Red Skull, who was stunned by the hit. He then ran his hand along the blade, which seemed to charge with energy. Etherias then swung the blade a few times and charged at Schmidt, slashing him once with an attack that caused him to receive an electric shock. He then turned to face Red Skull and slashed the air in front of him, calling out, "QUASAR DYNAMIC!" The slash produced a shockwave that cut through the air in front of him…_

… _Or it would have, if the slash was not interrupted by a yellow energy beam. "That's enough, my friend," said the Vision, who had just gotten there, "I think you have beaten him."_

" _Out of the way," said Kurogane, "Those that have abused power that doesn't belong to them must be punished."_

" _Not like this," said the Vision, getting in the way again._

" _Well," said the Red Skull, "You have proven to be a most formidable adversary, so I will let you live because you are entertaining to say the least. Till we meet again, Wild Star Knight." And with that, Schmidt seemed to vanish."_

" _YOU IDIOT," said Kurogane at full volume. "IF HE SHOULD GET USED TO THAT ARMOR, IT COULD MEAN THE DEATH OF US ALL!"_

-Avengers Training Facility-

-Next Morning-

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT YOU DID WAS ALLOW A DANGEROUS PSYCHOPATH TO RUN LOOSE WITH A PIECE OF ADVANCED ALIEN WEAPONS TECHNOLOGY! YOU REALIZE THAT ALLOWING HIM TO RUN FREE IS GONNA KILL A LOT OF PEOPLE?" Kurogane was enraged. Not only did Vision step into a fight where he was not needed, he interfered with his final strike, allowing the Red Skull to get away.

"You mustn't get so upset," said Sam Wilson, "At least you are still alive."

"Kurogane does have a point," said Rogers, agreeing with Kurogane, "Letting the Red Skull live was a bad choice. However, that doesn't mean that we don't know his whereabouts, does it?"

"Cap has a point," said Stark, "That battle suit, if its anything like the Iron Man armor, will have a unique energy signal that can be traced. Can you track it, Kurogane?"

Kurogane calmed down and thought for a minute. "I could," He then responded, "But I would need access to my ship. Which is currently in Lunar Orbit, if I'm not mistaken. But yeah, give me time, and we should be able to track him."

"You have a ship," said Barton.

Episode 2

American Kaiju!

-20 minutes later-

-Galawin-

Kurogane input the type of device they were tracking, and then looked into the files. "Interesting. Looks like it supposed to run on neutron energy. That's easy to track."

Stark looked around and was amazed at the advanced technology of the Galawin. "So, this is your base of operations on Earth," He asked, looking at a strange panel.

"You might find it funny, Stark," said Kurogane, pressing a button on the panel, producing a tray of food, "But I'm just like you, in that I'm really human. I just got a rare opportunity to work for a space-based police force. Space is actually pretty calm most of the time."

"Huh," said Stark eating some of the food. It was…tasty to say the least. "Will have to take your word for it. How long does it take to scan for your kind's tech?"

"Depends on how hard he wants to not be found," Kurogane explained, "If he was smart, as he truly believes, he would have checked the armor for the tracker the moment he put it on, and disabled it."

-Meanwhile-

-Undisclosed location-

Schmidt was no fool, and was now having his techs look through the armor he had procured. One of them found a strange device at the back of the skull. "How ironic," he said, crushing the device, "His own technology will be his undoing. But before I fight this…'Star Knight'… Let's send him an opening act." He turned to a cage, where a large reptile lay, snorting in rage. "Soon, my friend, you will be able to take them out, in the name of your country."

-Galawin-

"Clever, boy," said Kurogane, "Looks like he did find the tracking beacon. He's smarter than I give him credit for."

"It almost sounds like you admire him," said Stark, impressed and disturbed.

"I don't," said Kurogane, "I'm like a hunter tracking a predator here. I'm admiring his ability to learn, strategize and respond to new scenarios." That's when the klaxon went off. "And here we go. Looks like…Ooooookay… Never guessed this would happen."

"What is it," asked Stark, trying to get a bottle of wine from the machine.

"I'm getting radio chatter saying that…," said Kurogane, confused. "Okay… Either someone has been watching Kaiju films while high, or here is a giant reptile walking into Las Vegas with an American flag tattooed on his chest."

Stark rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Not again."

-Las Vegas-

The City of Las Vegas is famous for its neon lights, its casinos and live shows, its vice, and its nightlife. However, tonight, it got a surprise, as a giant reptile, looking like a cross between Godzilla and the Lizard, stormed into town and started wrecking the place. All the While it was shouting, at the top of his lungs, "EYYYUUUUUUUU! EEESSSSSSSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I don't care," said the mayor, "Call in the National Guard. No wait, scratch that! CALL IN THE AVENGERS!"

-Upstate New York-

The alarms went off. Rogers was monitoring the situation. "Looks like Todd Ziller has been spotted attacking Las Vegas," he said, to his friend Sam Wilson, aka The Falcon. Sam wore a red accented exo-suit with a large pack on his back. On his face, he wore goggles that also served as a special HUD for flight. The pack also served as his gimmick- wings could fold out and allow him to glide in the air for extended periods. He had worn one of these in his days in the military, as a para-rescue worker. However, he hung that up after returning home from Afghanistan. That is…until Captain America asked him to help him destroy SHIELD, which, at that time, was being controlled by the now-defunct and dead terrorist group HYDRA, which Rogers has helped to end in the 1940's.

"Want me to alert the others," asked Sam, getting ready to go into action.

"I think they got the message already," said Vision, sensing that Stark and Kurogane had already entered the atmosphere.

That's when Galawin appeared in the skies above the Avengers Training Faclilty. It was immense, almost like a giant, flying battleship. "What the hell is that," asked Rogers.

Suddenly, the trio was bathed in a green light and vanished…

…Only to appear in a strange room. "Welcome, Earthlings," said Stark, jokingly, "Welcome to the Galawin."

"Care to explain what this is about, Tony," asked Rogers.

"Believe me," replied Stark, "I would love to, but this isn't my doing."

"It's mine," said Kurogane, from a viewscreen. "This is my ship, the Hyperspacial Battle Cruiser Galawin. I'll give you the grand tour after we defeat the Kaiju."

"Just don't kill it, Kurogane," said Rogers. "That thing was once human, like I was."

"You have information that might help, then," said Kurogane, opening the door to the bridge. "I will need it if I'm gonna be able to fight this thing."

Rogers entered. He saw a lot of computer terminals. "Todd Ziller was his name, and he was a soldier in the US Military, who allowed himself to be experimented upon in order to create a new Super Soldier. They used Gamma Radiation, Mutant Growth Hormone, Pym Particles and even the Connors Formula."

"Interesting," Kurogane said, "So it worked, but not in the way they wanted…"

"Exactly," said Rogers, nodding, "They created a giant reptile to fight us. But I thought we had dealt with him already."

"Looks like the Red Skull found him, and made him obey his commands," said Kurogane, piloting the ship. "Well, then, let's go to work. I'll fight off the Kaiju. You guys focus on keeping the civilians safely out of the way. Also, I will try to keep damage to a minimum."

-10 Minutes later-

The Kaiju was wrecking the city, destroying casinos and resorts just because they were in his way. He then looked at a huge resort hotel. Just as he was about to strike it…

…Suddenly, twin green energy pulses hit the monster in the back, causing it to roar in rage and turn around. Galawin had fired twin plasma burst at the Kaiju with amazing accuracy. " _HEY, BIG, GREEN, AND UGLY,_ " called out Kurogane, from out on top of the Galawin, " _YEAH! YOU, THE GIANT SCALY DOOFUS! COME AND GET ME._ "

Todd Ziller didn't understand what was going on, but he roared and changed course, heading to this new annoyance. As he did this, Captain America and his team of Avengers worked on evacuating the resorts, casinos, and restaurants along the strip.

"Alright," said Kurogane, as Ziller came out to the desert, "HYPER STAR GIANT, GALAWIN- TRANSFORM!"

The Giant Battle Cruiser started to change. All of a sudden, servos and gears started to move. These started changing the machine into a giant robotic fighting machine. First the boosters extended and became legs and feet. Then the wings retracted and the sides pulled out becoming arms. Then the torso opened up, revealing the head. Then the hands popped out of the arms, opening each finger as they did so. This was the Hyper Star Giant Galawin.

The large Kaiju charged at Galawin with the force of a large animal, almost knocking Galawin on its robotic but. Inside, Kurogane was working to Keep Galawin standing. "Let's go! GALWIN PUNCH!" All of a sudden, Galawin reared back its left hand and struck at the Kaiju, punching it hard enough to crush boulders.

"Such cool toys," said Stark, flying down and helping evacuate casinos. "I want some."

Galawin stepped forward and slammed another punch at Todd Ziller, knocking him back. Kuro thought he had this one in the bag…when Ziller used his tail, knocking Galawin on his feet. "Clever boy." Ziller then proceeded to bite and claw at Galawin.

On a lone mountain, Red Skull, wearing his stolen battle armor, observed the fight from a distance. "Good," he said, not even forcing a smile, knowing that the tide could still turn against him, "Now, Ziller, finish him off."

Kuro was in a bind when all of a sudden, a series of repulsor blasts and arrows knocked the 40m kaiju on his back. "Looks like you could use the help," said Hawkeye, smirking.

Rogers smiled and watched as Galawin stood up. "That's it soldier," he then said, and threw his shield with such precision, that it smacked off Galawin, onto Ziller's legs, and back to his hand.

Galawin then punched Ziller hard, knocking him down. "Gonna take more than that to bring me down." Galawin then delivered a powerful KO punch that knocked Ziller back and down for the count.

Kurogane had a chance. A chance to remove a major threat…permanently, and he thought about it. "I could, you know," said Kurogane, over the loudspeaker. "I could end his presence once and for all."

"Don't do it," said Rogers, over his head set. "It's not worth having all that pain on your soul. Trust me."

"Cap is right," said Stark, "If you kill him, it may solve one problem, but it will make you suffer for the rest of your life. And that creates new problems. Problems you do not need yet. You're young, younger than most of the people on the team. And yet you fight an unseen war against the forces of evil. And part of that evil, is killing those who don't need it."

Kurogane then thought. Stark, for once, sounded logical. He was sounding extremely smart for a change, rather than his usual fare. Of course, Kurogane could kill Ziller, and end the later threat of this beast, and end Ziller's suffering as well. But, what would that accomplish.

On the mountain, Skull was annoyed. "Kill him already, you metal fool," he said "Suffer, anguish, revel in your agony and then die by my hand."

However, Kurogane shook his head…"No. Stark is right, for a change. It's best to show them a better way." He then knelt and pulled out a large set of cuffs. "Todd Ziller, for terrorizing Las Vegas, and causing billions in property damage, you are under arrest."

-Later-

-Upstate New York-

Kurogane stretched his legs and arms. He then began training his mind and body for the next fight. His training was simple- 2 hours physical training, and 2 hours meditation. The Red Skull will no be able to get the drop on him again.

Stark looked at the Galawin. "The kid's got a good arsenal." He was really impressed with Kurogane's tactical and weapons training, not to mention how he handled Ziller. "The kid's got some potential."

"He's a little rough around the edges," said Rogers, "But, with some training, and some help, he might be able to be an Avenger."

"You sure you want a kid like him on the team" Barton asked, "He may be a warrior, but he seems to work less with a team."

"Well," commented Stark, "Nobody's perfect, are they? Besides, He has his own fight here."

-Meanwhile-

-Deep Space-

A large ship was attacking a small Ravager Star Jumper. However, the ship then jumped into hyperspace…

…Before appearing in Earth Orbit.

-Galawin-

Kurogane was getting breakfast, when all of a sudden, the klaxon's went off. "Oh, great." He rushed over to the bridge and checked the source. "Okay, let's see here. Distress beacon, source, damaged ship. Location, rapidly decaying orbit…in Earth's Atmosphere. Message is audio." Patched it through the speakers.

MAYDAY! MAYDAY! THIS IS THE MILANO, PILOT PETER QUILL SENDING OUT A DISTRESS CALL! WE ARE CURRENTLY IN A DECAYING ORBIT AROUND EARTH! IS THERE ANYONE THERE? REPEAT, THIS IS THE MILANO! CAN SOMEONE HELP?

Kuro smirked. It was officially time to go to work. Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace.

All of a sudden, a beam of light struck him, and the armor seemed to coalesce onto him. It was gold with silver accents, and lots of strange tech on the chest. He then swung his arms in practice combat strikes.

 _Etherias' Wild Star Change process takes 0.005 milliseconds to occur. Let's see the Wild Star Change Process again._

 _Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace._

 _Meanwhile, in high orbit, the Galawin's orbit reached its zenith in line with the sun. With the top of the craft, it collected energy and converted it into solar power for the Nano-Cells that made up the armor. It then fired the particles at Kurogane, which began to coalesce into armor plates as a particle beam._

"Knight of Justice," said Etherias, "My mission is to bring fiends like you to justice. My blade is for the people. Wild Star Knight Etherias, Battle ready!"

Galawin then started flying to intercept. "Attention, Milano. This is the Star Knight Intergalactic Patrol Cruiser Galawin. Please stand by. I'm gonna grab you via an energy tether."

"Cruiser Galawin," said Quill via the ship-to-ship radio, "Thanks for the rescue. Will standby."

"Just sit tight. I'm right above you." Kuro worked quickly. Ship rescue was part of SKIP training, so he managed to train in it during his 5-year training. He aced the course in his second year, and moved onto the advanced courses. "Okay, activating energy tether in 3…2…1…Activating now!" The Galawin fired a tether beam that locked onto the _Milano_ And grabbed it.

"And now, pull up…." Kuro flipped a switch that fired retro rockets that managed to get him in a more stable orbit.

"Whew," said Quill via comms, "Thanks for saving our bacons."

-To Be continued-

-Next Time-

Just when you thought my troubles were over, the Guardians of the Galaxy bring word of a group of aliens attacking Earth. Only the Avengers can stop it, but Kuro has a sudden challenge from Skull. Can Kuro overcome this and help defend the world like he was trained to do? Find out next time in the next misadventure:

Broken Sword

Sorry for the wait. Was trying to find a Hero or group of heroes to work with for the next episode. Finally decided on the Guardians of the Galaxy from the Marvel Cinematic Universe…but I wanted to make sure they fit in. Anyway, that's enough of my rants for the day.

Review, comment, talk about it.


End file.
